Ab Kyaa Karee?
by Shreneet
Summary: A drunken night does have consequences...


**Ab Kyaa Kare...?**  
**By:** Shreneet  
**Last Revised:** May 16, 2013

**Summary:** A drunken night can lead to so much more...  
**Rated:** K,...M if you say...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CID.  
**Ship:** Vineet/Shreya

**AN:** I know they are CID Officers they don't drink...but this is my imagination...so I hope u like it...

* * *

Shreya let out a soft groan as consciousness returned to her making her fully aware of the pounding in her head. Opening her eyes she let out a hiss of pain as the light hitting her eyes felt like daggers being driven into her already aching head. Closing her eyes she quickly decided that light was not her friend today and tried to remember what had happened the night before. She and the other officers, had gone on a trip to enjoy.

After a few minutes concentration hazy images began to float back to her. She remembered the entire group had gone to a show, she couldn't remember which one for the life of her. Once the show was over she, Abhijeet sir & Daya sir had gone off by on their own to a hotel, after that everything was blank. Deciding it was about time to give opening her eyes another shot she slowly raised her lids and was grateful that the pain in her head didn't increase this time.

Looking around Shreya discovered that she had made it back to her hotel room last night, of which she was thankful, before her eyes finally landed on the figure in her bed.

"VINEET!" she screamed, jumping out of the bed only to realize half a second later that she was naked, as was Vineet. Quickly grabbing a blanket from the bed she wrapped it around herself just as Vineet groaned and opened his eyes.

"Shreya?" the young man groaned, confusion etched across his face. "Uh, where am I and why am I naked?"

Shreya just stared at him for a second, wondering how he could be so calm given the situation. "You're in my hotel room. As for the naked part, I'm not sure I want to know," she replied sitting down in a nearby chair. "What do you remember?"

Vineet thought about it for a moment. "You, me, Rajat and Purvi hit a bar, to celebrate their engagement to drink juice but how we got really drunk, I don't know, Rajat & Purvi mumbled something about sleep and left after about a hour. We started talking about something, don't remember what, and then..." Vineet stopped mid sentence look of realization crossed his face. "We had," he began to say.

"Oh god, please don't say it," Shreya half begged as her head fell into her hand.

"Sex," Vineet finished. Shreya groaned and mumbled something that sounded like 'I told you not to tell me that'. Despite the way it happened, a part of Vineet was jumping for joy over what had happened. Shortly after they had started their time as CID Officers Vineet began falling for Shreya and over the time his feelings had only grown. Unfortunately given what had happened the previous night he now feared that he had lost any chance he may have had with her.

Figuring that at the moment their being naked wasn't doing any good Vineet began to scan the room in an attempt to locate his clothes. Spotting his pants lying across a chair on the other side of the room he wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked over to them. Halfway there Vineet stopped suddenly as more memories of the night before assaulted him. "Oh god," he moaned, snapping Shreya out of her musings.

"What?" Shreya asked looking up at him, a glare on her face.

Vineet met her gaze and was felt hurt. It's not like what had happened was his fault, in fact he was pretty sure that Shreya was the one who dragged him into the room. However that was not what had warranted his 'oh god.'

"Shreya, do you remember anything else about last night?" he asked.

"Why?" narrowing her eyes at the former CID Officer. "Is there something else I should remember?"

Vineet nodded, "I'm pretty sure that there was something we did that led to the having sex," he stated, watching her for some sort of reaction. Seconds later of look that was part realization and part horror appeared on her face,

"Oh god. We got committed!" Looking up at her friend, now boy-friend, Vineet slowly nodded, a silent statement that he too remembered. "What the hell are we gonna do?" she asked as Vineet went about retrieving his pants.

After pulling his pants back on Vineet turned back to Shreya and looked over. From her appearance he was easily able to tell that she was not taking the news well and looked to be on the verge of panic. A feeling of heart break washed over him as he moved over to his friend/girl-friend. "Don't worry, we'll just pretend it never happened.." he stated, hoping his voice didn't betray his true feelings.

Shreya was silent for a few seconds as she took in Vineet's words. With a small nod she looked up at him. "Okay, sounds like a plan. We pretend it never happened."

"Great," Vineet mumbled sadly, as he poked around for the rest of his clothes.

Vineet's comment had not escaped Shreya's ears and she narrowed her eyes as she watched him dig around for his clothes. "Why do you sound so depressed about it?" Vineet stiffened at her question, obviously he had not expected her to hear his comment.

Turning to face her she saw a look of sadness on his face. "Oh my god," she said in a whisper. "You don't want to pretend, you wanna stay committed," Shreya stated, rising to her feet and approaching Vineet, who would not meet her eyes. "Why?"

Taking a breath, Vineet raised his head and looked her directly in the eye. _It's now or never _he thought. "I love you Shreya." That simple statement was enough to send the former CID Officer reeling in shock.

"Wh-What?" she asked in shock, practically falling back into the chair she had just risen from. "You love me?" Vineet nodded in response. Shreya was silent as her brain tried to process this latest bombshell, again the pounding in her head making things difficult. "How long?"

"About a month or so after we joined CID," he replied.

"That long?" Vineet nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was never able to work up the nerve to tell you. I guess I was too afraid to tell you because I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship," he explained quietly, the feeling of heart break increasing with each passing second.

"I just, what, how," Shreya babbled, trying to take everything in. After a few more seconds of random words and incoherent babbling she was able to calm herself down. "So now what?" she asked, looking back up at Vineet.

"We do exactly as you said," he sighed. " pretend it never happened." Rising to his feet he quickly found the last of his clothes and pulled them on. "I'm going to head down and get some breakfast."

Shreya nodded as Vineet rose to his feet and exited the room, his sadness over the situation clearly evident. With a soft sigh Shreya rose to her feet and made her way into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she stepping into the hot stream of water. Letting out a content sigh as the heat began to ease away her tension as she mulled over the events of the morning.

She couldn't deny that she felt terrible for hurting Vineet so badly, but she had no other ideas on how to handle the situation. Shreya hoped that this whole thing wouldn't affect her friendship with Vineet, she had no idea what she do do without him in her life. He was the one person that had always been there for her no matter what. She couldn't remember a time when she needed his help and he hadn't dropped everything and come to help her, even when they had been living on opposite ends of the city.

As these thoughts drifted through her mind they brought with them something that she had never realized, and probably never would have if the events of the previous night had not occurred. Her mind drifted to the passionate love they had made last night...

FLASHBACK

_Vineet & Shreya were sitting in the bar...very close to each other...they were talking & enjoying...when suddenly Shreya pulled him in a kiss... _

_" wow " said Vineet...after the kiss..." want to continue it " he asked Shreya..._

_" U Bet " Shreya said with a smile ..._

_they moved on to her room both holding hands on the way...when they entered her room...  
_

_Vineet didn't wait...he just pulled her into a kiss...keeping her close to him...he slowly started opening the zip at the back of her dress...Shreya took it as her cue she started opening up his shirt buttons...they slowly moved to the bed...all the while kissing..._

_all the while Vineet had hugged her not wanting to leave her for a minute...he slowly moved on to kiss on her neck..._

_" Vineet, I Love You... " Shreya said...  
_

_" I Love You Too " Vineet said..._

_the whole night they had made passionate love..._

FLASHBACK

"Oh my god," she whispered. Turning off the water she leapt from the shower and frantically began to searching for clean clothes.

* * *

Despite how hungry he may have felt, so far all Vineet had done was push his breakfast around his plate. Despite what he said to Shreya this was something he was never going to be able to forget. What made things even worse was that because of what happened he knew that he would never have a chance with her and a fear that it would possibly be the end of their friendship.

He turned to move on from the balcony where he had stood & was trying to have his breakfast when he saw Shreya coming...walking towards him...a smile came on his face... " Hey, Shreya good mor..." he couldn't complete his sentence as Shreya had pulled him into a kiss on his lips...

He stared at her bewildered... " what can't I even kiss my boy-friend or do I have to take permission for that... ? " Shreya said...

Vineet just smiled & pulled her into a long & Passionate kiss...

_**End**_


End file.
